


beautiful wreck

by spicysizzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Insults, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sadism, Service Submission, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on Skin, if u like viktor calling yuuri master and getting spanked and insulted u might like this, literally theres zero plot its all just bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysizzle/pseuds/spicysizzle
Summary: When Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s face, looked him in the eye, and said that he liked it rough-  he liked being degraded and used and treated like absolute shit- Yuuri was doubtful that he’d be able to give that to Viktor.But now here he was. And damn, he was surprised at how much he liked it.





	beautiful wreck

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinkier than all my other stuff lol. i was lowkey craving pb yuuri, viktor calling him master, and spanking. so this happened haha. i hope you enjoy! this is all consensual dwdw

Twelve years’ worth of fantasies about Viktor Nikiforov could never have prepared Yuuri for the thrill of having the Living Legend trembling under him as soft cries of “Yes, Master” escaped his lips.

Over time, Yuuri had become used to almost always dominating Viktor in the bedroom. And he  _ liked  _ it. He really, really liked being the only one to make Viktor lose control like that. It was a nice contrast to the way the whole world put him on a pedestal and treated him as untouchable. But on the other hand, Yuuri was also used to being incredibly gentle in bed, usually lavishing Viktor with praise and light teasing the whole time. 

So when Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s face, looked him in the eye, and said that he liked it  _ rough _ \-  he liked being degraded and used and treated like absolute shit- Yuuri was doubtful that he’d be able to give that to Viktor. 

But now here he was. And  _ damn,  _ he was surprised at how much he liked it.

He was riding Viktor’s dick like there was no tomorrow while Viktor had his hands and feet tightly bound with magenta rope over his head, a black and rose gold collar adorning his neck. 

“If you come before I let you, I’m going to fucking  _ destroy  _ you, pathetic slut. Understand?”

Viktor gasped as Yuuri deliberately clenched around him to make his point. “Yes, Master.”

“Say it again,” Yuuri said in a low, aggressive tone, as he grabbed Viktor’s collar and pulled it slightly, causing Viktor to arch his back and whimper pathetically, trying not to thrash around under Yuuri. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. You’re my sex toy for tonight, bitch. Your only purpose is to make  _ me  _ come. Got it?”

“Yes, Master, I live to please you.”

Yuuri released the collar. “Good boy.”

“I’m  _ your  _ good boy, Master.”

Yuuri smiled at that and leaned forward, sucking Viktor’s neck roughly without losing his rhythm. He knew Viktor enjoyed being marked and claimed by Yuuri, just as much as Yuuri loved marking and claiming Viktor. Viktor sucked in a breath as Yuuri dug his teeth into Viktor’s shoulder, and the pain was immediately replaced by Yuuri’s tongue licking over the bite mark. 

“Such pretty and soft skin,” Yuuri gasped, grinding down on Viktor’s dick and making both of them moan. “It’s so easy to mark you up. Do you want me to claim you, slut?”

“Please, Master,” begged Viktor, breathy and  _ incredibly  _ aroused by this side of Yuuri. 

Yuuri reached over onto the bedside table and picked up a black marker that Viktor had placed there earlier for this exact reason. He uncapped it and wrote across Viktor’s pecs and abs in huge handwriting. When he was finished, he put the marker back and grinned at the words spelled out across Viktor’s flushed skin. 

_ Property of Y.K.  _

“That’s perfect,” said Yuuri, as he picked up his rhythm and rode Viktor faster. He threw his head back and screamed as the tip of Viktor’s dick hit him right where he needed it the most. “FUCK,” he roared, feeling more precum bead at the tip of his hard dick. Viktor’s mouth fell open and he gasped, obviously very close. 

“Master, may I come?”

“I’m not done with you, slave,” hissed Yuuri between ragged breaths. “You’re my sex toy first. You can’t come until I tell you to.”

Viktor sucked in a breath. “I come when you tell me to, Master.”

“Good boy,” said Yuuri, much breathier than earlier. His hand flew to his dick and he jerked off as fast as he could, trying his hardest to get Viktor’s dick against his prostate with each thrust. Each pained whimper and gasp from Viktor, trying his hardest not to fall over the edge, was getting Yuuri incredibly close incredibly fast. One more squeeze to his dick and strike to his prostate was all it took for Yuuri to clench and gasp loudly, spilling cum all over his fingers. He heard Viktor moaning wantonly under him, putting  _ so much effort  _ into not coming before Yuuri let him.

When the last wave of his orgasm passed, Yuuri climbed off Viktor’s cock shakily, and placed his hands next to Viktor’s neck so he was hovering over his body. He undid the ropes around Viktor’s wrists and ankles and tossed them aside. Viktor’s eyes were full of tears of sexual frustration, and he whined desperately from losing the hot, dangerously tight grip of Yuuri’s asshole on his dick. The skin on his wrists was red and raw from the tightness of the ropes. 

Yuuri smiled wickedly. “Look at you. Desperation suits my pathetic little slave so well.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Do you want to come?”

Viktor nodded, a tear sliding down his screwed-up, red face. He was somehow still incredibly attractive like this. “Yes, Master.”

Yuuri gently rubbed his hands down Viktor’s body to calm him down a little, tracing the hickeys on his neck, his graceful collarbones, the hard lines of his pecs, his cute pink nipples, and eventually stopping at his abs, glazed with Yuuri’s cum. Viktor tried his best to stay still the whole time. “You’re doing so well, my little fuck toy. I’m going to give you ten seconds to make yourself come, and if you don’t, I’m going to punish you. Got it?”

Viktor’s breath hitched in anticipation as his hand flew to his dick, which had softened just a little bit from the lack of stimulation. He gripped it and gave it a small squeeze for relief. “Yes, Master.”

“Ten...Nine…Eight...”

Viktor sped up his fist, throwing his head back and crying out as his fingers brushed against the sensitive line between his balls. “Seven… Six… Five… Four...”

Viktor was trying his best to make himself come in time, but he only had three seconds left. He bit his lip and kept jacking off, with the little bit of strength he had left. He enjoyed Yuuri’s intense gaze flickering all over his body. He liked being pretty for Yuuri and pleasing him.

“Three… two… one… that’s time!”

Yuuri looked down at Viktor’s dick again, only to find out that he was  _ still hard _ . The veins of his cock throbbed violently, and the tip was nearly violet and very, very wet. His face was twisted in a mixture of pleasure and agony as he forced his fingers to slow down, looking like he didn’t know whether he wanted it to stop or if he wanted more.

“How many seconds did I give you the chance to come, slut?” Yuuri growled. 

Viktor trembled violently. The only thing on his mind was how fucking horny he was, but he finally put together an answer to Yuuri’s question. “Ten, Master,” he managed.

“Then why the fuck didn’t you fucking come, bitch?” Yuuri snarled softly, leaning in until his face was inches from Viktor’s.

“Don’t know, I’m so close, Master, I-”

“On a scale of one to ten, how close are you?”

“9.9, Master,  _ PLEASE,  _ I need it, I need it-”

“Shut your mouth and get on your hands and knees, whore!”

Viktor felt boneless, but he valiantly sat up and did as Yuuri asked. His fingers dug into the sheets, and he hung his head, exposing himself fully to Yuuri, letting himself be completely vulnerable. “Yes, Master,” he whispered. Yuuri watched in awe as precum dripped out of his cock and onto the sheets. 

He sucked in a deep breath as Yuuri’s hand traveled down his back, shivering a little at the touch. So gentle, yet so  _ tough,  _ just like Yuuri himself. The softness of Yuuri’s touch was immediately contrasted with a firm spank to his shapely ass, causing him to jump a little and cry out. “Who am I to you, bitch?”

“My Master, my God, my Prince, I’m yours-  _ ah!”  _ Another spank to his sensitive ass sent chills up and down Viktor’s spine and his dick. His shaking arms failed him, and he collapsed onto his elbows, ass still in the air. 

“Who do you think you are?”

“Your bitch, your slave, your slut-”

_ Spank.  _

“All your fans think that you’re some unbreakable god. Imagine what they’d think of you if they knew you were Yuuri Katsuki’s pathetic sex toy.” 

_ Spank.  _

“Yes, Master.” His voice was getting breathier and more desperate each time.

Yuuri petted over the reddening, sensitive skin on Viktor’s ass, before spanking it and causing Viktor to  _ scream.  _ “Good little slut. You know that you exist only for my pleasure. Who do you serve?”

“You, Master.” 

_ Spank.  _

“Say it again,” said Yuuri, gentler than before.

_ Spank. _

“I exist only to serve and please my Master, Yuu-”

The words trailed into a high moan as Viktor felt Yuuri reach under him and grab his dick. 

“Good boy. You’ve been so good for me,” whispered Yuuri, so sweetly that it hurt. He quickly jerked off Viktor and left light kisses along his jawline, and over the hickeys and bite marks that he’d made earlier. “Thank you so much for giving yourself to me, Vitya. Are you ready to come?” 

“Yes, yes, Master,  _ PLEASE.”  _ Viktor was on the brink of tears again; it was a mixture of being on the edge of orgasm for a long time, the delicious pain, and the mix of rough and gentle that was so distinctly  _ his Yuuri.  _

“Come for me, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear. And boy, did Viktor  _ come.  _

The tension that had been in him for ages finally  _ snapped,  _ and he screamed and bit the sheets as his entire world shattered. It was so much more intense than usual, and by the time he came back to Earth, he could barely register Yuuri’s voice, whispering words of encouragement and gratitude to him.  _ “You’re so good, Vitya, thank you, I love you, you mean everything to me.” _

When Viktor finally came down from the high, he collapsed on his stomach in exhaustion, lying prone on the bed. Yuuri immediately wrapped his arms around Viktor, kissing him everywhere gently as reassuring hands petted over him. “Are you okay, Vitya?” he murmured. Viktor’s eyes were still closed, but he could visualize the concern on his Yuuri’s cute face- eyes wide and eyebrows drawn together. He nodded and grunted softly in affirmation, vaguely feeling Yuuri take off his collar. 

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” Viktor heard Yuuri’s feet padding down the hall, and he returned a few seconds later and sat back on the bed. Viktor hissed as he felt something cold and wet on his sore ass, and eventually relaxed into Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri spread the lotion across the skin, soothing it. It had a floral scent with a woody undertone; it was a familiar and comforting smell that reminded Viktor of Yuuri himself. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Vitya?” said Yuuri. Viktor opened his eyes and turned around to smile at Yuuri, extending his arms and crushing Yuuri into a big hug as the tube of lotion fell to the carpet. Yuuri snuggled against him and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and chuckled.

“Okay? I’ve never been better.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked it. Want to hmu? my Tumblrs are @yoigabage and @katsuthicc[NSFW] and my twitter is @katsuthicc. comments/kudos are greatly appreciated, love yall!


End file.
